


And Now?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cannon Death, Death, Kinda said, M/M, Peter dies, Polygamy, Season 1, alternate universe - soul mates, not a happy fic, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles Stilinski finds out who his soul mates are by setting one on fire.





	And Now?

Stiles Stilinski finds out who his soul mates are by setting one on fire. 

Peter Hale is a crazy, revenge driven psychopath. The first time Stiles meets him, the teenager knows. It was when Derek brought him to the care center. That’s the first time he  _ knows _ . Because he feels it right away, like he’s finally seeing everything in colour, like everything is right. Well, not  _ everything _ . The everything snaps into place when Chris Argent threatens him. And life is fucking cruel, isn’t it? One of his soul mates is insane, the other is married with a child. He sees it too, in both men. The way Peter’s eyes widen with wonder and the way Chris sets his jaw. And he’s really not sure how he can read two men he just met so well, but he just _ knows _ .

Stiles ignores it. Even sets up the stupid fucking plan to kill Peter. Not that he wants to, but he  _ has _ too. Because he  _ knows _ once Kate is dead it isn’t going to pull Peter back, it’ll only push him off the edge for the last time.

So Peter is burning. His body is burning and  _ Stiles _ body is burning. Peter is laughing, Chris is silent and rigid and Stiles is crying out. Because it  _ hurts _ , god it hurts so much. He thinks he tries to move, tumbling a few steps away and turning. He makes eye contact with Chris and he can see the pain there, stumbles forward just as the older man does. 

The both fall when Peter’s throat is ripped away, and Stiles feels like a part of him has been taken. He’s sure Chris feels it too, because the older man is reaching out to him, and Stiles goes, falls into Chris at the same moment the older man falls into him. Stiles is crying, choking out apologies as he grips to the older man, to his soulmate. The contact helps, soothes where his broken soul is. Calms him enough to breathe. Enough to hear Chris, who is also desperately apologizing to Stiles, speaking his heartbreak into Stiles’ skin, clinging just as tight. Because this? This feels like death. It isn’t fair.

Maybe this is why soulmates are so rare, Stiles thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo not sure where this came from, OR if there will be more.. who knows!! ahh!!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
